


The Dreamer and The Doctor

by GreyVipointe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 1920s, Dancer, Gen, OC, speakeasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyVipointe/pseuds/GreyVipointe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Bennet has a lot of dreams. As a working class girl from the ghetto of 1920's New York, adventures are not exactly expected or offered. With a harsh father and no education the closest she gets to her dream of being a dancer is working as a cleaning girl in a local speakeasy. However, that all changes when she meets the lonely smiling gentleman in the bow tie...Poss. 11/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dreamer and The Doctor

**Hello there folks! I'm Grey Vipointe and this is my first** _**Doctor Who** _ **story, and first story on here period. I love** _**Doctor Who** _ **and 11 is my favorite which is why I was very distraught today when I found out Matt was leaving. So, I decided to write this to ease my suffering. I know it's pretty crappy but any reviews (even one worded ones) are GREATLY appreciated. And if you ever just want to message me to talk about...oh well...anything really please feel free to do so! I think I'll also add my tumblr link on my page too so feel free to follow me and chat with me there too!**

**Oh and Lucy is mine...all mine. So are other random characters I created not a part of the DW universe. Though I wish The Doctor was mine *le sigh***

**I hope you like it!**

Ch. 1 Let's Misbehave!

**We're all alone, no chaperone** ****  
**Can get our number**   
**The world's in slumber-let's misbehave!**

Lucy Bennet has been rubbing the same area of the floor for 5 minutes.

She always liked to park herself within sight of the stage so she could watch the show.

See the shining lights and the way they lit up each dancer in an aura of gold.

How desperately she wanted to be one of the beautiful women twirling in the spotlight, moving her feet fast to the beating sound of the trumpets…

**When Adam won Eve's hand** ****  
**He wouldn't stand for teasin'.**   
**He didn't care about those apples out of season.**

"Watch it girlie, we got a show to do," one of the dancers, Barbara, warned as she bumped Lucy's bucket, causing water to spill on the dry area Lucy had already cleaned.

**They say that Spring means just one little thing to little lovebirds** **  
**We're not above birds-let's misbehave!** **

"This humid weather is messin' wit' my skin" Barbara said, moving closer to the back of the curtain with a cigarette dangling between her lips, rubbing her arm feverishly. Lucy irritated, begins work on drying that area of freshly spilled water, courtesy of Barbara. "Hey, Jas pass me some more of that ointment you got there yeah. I gotta put somethin' on this before our cue comes up."

"You ain't supposed to scratch it, Barb. You only irritatin' more, here, hun" Jasmine says, walking over to Barbara, balancing the ointment in one hand, while fixing her feathered headpiece with the other.

It's getting late and while I wait  
My poor heart aches on  
Why keep the breaks on? Let's misbehave!

"Yeah, Yeah. Since when did ya become a doctor?" Barbara says sarcastically.

**You could have a great career,**   
**And you should;**   
**Yes you should.**   
**Only one thing stops you dear:**   
**You're too good;**   
**Way too good!**

"Come on toots that's our cue!" Barbara throws down her cigarette on the floor, putting it out with the heel of her shoe and runs on stage followed closely behind by Jas.

Lucy, now growing even more irritated, throws the rag in the pail, picks up her things and moves to clean the area Barbara mistook for an ashtray.

On her knees wiping the area she glances up, staring at the fast movements of the dancers feet. She stands up and tries to copy the quick little side step. After a couple times she begins to get the hang of it.

If you want a future, darlin',  
Why don't you get a past?  
'Cause that fateful moment's comin' at last...

While attempting one of the quick back-front steps, Lucy glances towards the audience, making eye contact with a gentleman sitting alone at a table near the stage. The gentleman smiles playfully and winks at Lucy. Loosing her concentration she slips in the still damp area she hadn't completed drying falling back on her butt, knocking the water pail down, causing a steady flow of water to seep onstage.

**There's something wild about you child**   
**That's so contagious**   
**Let's be outrageous-let's misbehave!**

" _Oh no, no, no, no!"_  Lucy thinks to herself franticly she can see the water steadily going down the stage in a small stream towards the dancers.  _"What do I do?! What do I do?!"_ She begins looking around frantically, pulling on her hair, no one has noticed yet. " _I can't rush onstage to dry it everyone will see me!"_  The water reaches Barbara's heels and as she turns to do a quick two-step she slips on the water and falls to her right. Her now outstretched left foot causes Jas to trip and fall back. Not wanting to fall back, Jas grabs on to the dancer next to her, grabbing on to that dancer's string of pearls, causing them both to fall, breaking the string, causing the pearls to fly across the stage, causing all the dancers in the line to be slipping on pearls or tripping over each other.

**I feel quite sure affaire d'amour**   
**Would be attractive**   
**While we're still active, let's misbehave!**

At this point Lucy panicking, afraid of losing her job and fearing her father's wrath, notices the men from the crew behind the stage rushing to pull the curtain closed. Lucy looks franticly at the fallen dancers entwined, the men rushing to close the curtain, the audience in hysterics and decides on the best plan of action for this problem…

She picks up her pail quietly, sinks further into the shadow behind the curtain, and begins running towards the cleaning closet in the back of the theater, praying no one saw the mess that was her fault.

**You know my heart is true**   
**And you say you for me care...**   
**Somebody's sure to tell,**   
**But what the heck do we care?**

But one of them did see. The playful smiling gentleman in the front row saw it all. And the gentleman in the bowtie hadn't smiled that much in a while.

**They say that bears have love affairs**   
**And even camels**   
**We're men and mammals-let's misbehave!**

**The song is "Let's Misbehave" by Cole Porter, I rearranged the verses though just in hopes it better fit certain areas of the story. Thanks for reading! And Chapter 2 will be up soon! ^_^**


End file.
